Conspirators
by snowbalini
Summary: Maka is a Police trainee waiting to get her PI license when she is drawn into a world of Police corruption, drugs and murder. With no one to trust she turns to her friends for advice and becomes involved with a mysterious man.
1. Chapter 1

Maka walked into the small café to start her last afternoon shift for the week. Soul was already there, busy serving customers from the afternoon rush. She put her apron on and got to work making coffees and heating up pastries. She found plenty of small tasks to keep her busy in the breaks between customers to avoid conversation Soul. It's not that she hated him or anything he was just incredibly annoying and often insulting, picking on her constantly, often focusing on her rather flat chest. She knew he wasn't being malicious about it but it got on her nerves, so instead she would pretend to be too busy cleaning or doing inventory of sometime. They had been working together for about a month now and still had not had a conversation longer than a couple of minutes consisting of small talk. Unfortunately for Maka Souls shifts had been changed so they were on the same time slot almost every day of the week. There were currently no patrons inside their cosy little café and hadn't been for some time. It was quite late at night and Maka honestly wasn't even sure why the owners kept it open so late into the night but they insisted it was worth it so Maka and Soul had a lot of time together with not much to do. She checked her phone and texted her friend a couple of times but she hadn't answered yet. Tsubaki had probably gone to bed early tired from dealing with Black Star all day.

"Watcha doing"

She turned and Soul was smiling his large pointed teeth at her and looking at her with his strange red eyes.

"Nothing"

That was the truth. She had absolutely nothing to do and was honestly getting really bored. She should have bought one of her many books with her at least she would have something to do.

Soul was equally bored with no customers and nothing to entertain him he was getting antsy. He looked over at Maka leaning on the counter staring at the empty tables. He liked Maka, sure she was a bit frigid and cold towards him but there was something about the way she held herself that drew her to him. He went over to talk to her, he just wanted to find out a little bit about her. He decided to ask her about school a topic he figured Maka was interested in. he had seen her with a mountain of large textbooks on numerous occasions and often on nights like this she would get out one of the massive books and study until closing time. Maka had graduated from Death Academy only a year ago, which surprised Soul she was older than she looked, he had just assumed she was still in school. He himself had only finished school three years ago. The reason she was carrying around all those textbooks was she had enrolled into the police academy. Maka actually wasn't as cold as he originally thought she was, she was funny and surprising quick witted.

Soul could actually be a pretty nice guy Maka found out. At least for a while. Soul had assumed she was about 3 years younger than she actually was, he wasn't the first and probably wouldn't be the last. School had been pretty bad with all the teasing and bullying. She wasn't as developed or outgoing as the other girls and her love for books and passion for learning had made her a bit of an outcast among her peers. That was okay with her. She didn't need a lot of friends she was at school to learn, to get good grades. She had two close friends anyway. Black star was a short, bright blue haired and incredibly vain boy she had been friends with since childhood. He was loud and got on just about everybody's nerves at some point, including hers occasionally. It was a great mystery how they managed to stay such close friends. Her other friend was a tall and incredibly shy girl named Tsubaki. She had to be one of the nicest people Maka had ever met and the only person who had never snapped at Black Star. She looked out for both of them and had always been there for Maka in her darkest of times and understood when Maka needed to be alone. Tsubaki worked in a florist in the centre of death city. She was hoping to open one of her own one day.

The conversation had been going so well until Soul had to open his big mouth on comment on Maka's rather small chest. If only she had a book on her he would be lying on the floor with a book sized lump on his head. Instead she opted to glare at him and began the final clean up so they could go home. They finished locking up at 11 pm and it was pretty dark outside. Maka only lived a couple of blocks away from the café and she didn't own a car so she opted to walk home. She was capable of defending herself if anything were to happen, she knew she could take a fully grown man down. She was a deadly fighter and deceptively strong despite her small size. She got ready to walk home when Soul called out to her.

"You're not thinking of walking home are you? What are you crazy?"

She did not need his input. She was an adult she could walk the couple of blocks herself. So what if she was, it was none of his business she informed him. Soul was having none of it. He had no doubt Maka was probably capable of defending herself but he was still not about to let her walk home alone in the dark. It wasn't uncommon for young women to be taken off the streets to be murdered or forced into other illicit activities. He knew he had been a bit of an asshole earlier but he hoped Maka would at least forgive him enough to let him drive her home. He pleaded with her and eventually she gave in, it was the fastest way to get rid of him. He led her over to his motorbike.

"No way, not a chance! I am not getting on that metal death trap."

"It's not that bad really and look I've even got a second helmet. Come on Maka you'll be fine"

Maka reluctantly took the helmet from Soul and climbed on behind him. She uncomfortably placed her hand around Souls middle. Soul looked back at Maka, she had her eyes shut tight and her eyebrows furrowed. He pulled out of the gutter and Maka instantly tightened her arms around him he looked back at her and smirked before slowly building up speed. He followed her directions until he was yelled at to stop in front of a large apartment complex and Maka cautiously unfurled herself from around him. He found himself missing the contact and the feeling of body against his. He had to shake himself this was Maka is co-worker and girl he had previously thought was High Schooler.

"Night bookworm"

"Goodnight ass and thanks for the ride"


	2. Chapter 2

Police academy had been getting more brutal over the course of the year, the tests getting more frequent and the physicals getting harder. Maka revelled in the surprise of her classmates when she placed in the top ranks for the physical assessments, which was a combination of speed, strength and agility. As hard as she tried to ignore them, she had heard the sniggers and doubt from the others as they assumed she would fail. Even some of the trainers had initially asked her if she was sure this was the path she wanted to take and suggested maybe she try something less physical like a desk job with the force but Maka was determined to pass. By the time Maka arrived to start her shift at the café she was dead tired and her muscles ached from the all the running and climbing she had done earlier. It was clear to anyone who looked at her she needed a good rest and a long sleep.

"You look tired as hell, long day", Maka heard Soul talking to her as she was retying her hair into her signature pigtails. Maka sighed and nodded her head. "How you do all that has got to be the eighth wonder of the world" She laughed, Soul was such a great guy and for the first time since meeting Tsubaki and Black Star she had found a genuine friend in someone. Sure they bickered a fair bit, often got on each other's nerves and Maka had lost count of how many times she had smacked him over the head for comments about her bookish habits or prepubescent sized chest, but he had never doubted her abilities and encouraged her to peruse her dream when she thought she couldn't do it anymore.

Soul looked over at Maka, she was off in her own world again completely oblivious to the fact Soul had been looking at her for the past minute. Not that he was complaining or anything, it gave him a chance to really look at her. He hadn't noticed how big and glossy her forest green eyes were or the way she stuck her bottom lip out when she was thinking. His trail of thought was interrupted when the little bell above the door rung signalling the arrival of a customer. The man who walked through the door looked to be about their age and he paused in the doorway before grabbing a chair from the right side and dragging it across to the left. Soul looked over at Maka, she had an eyebrow raised in confusion. She turned to him and he mouthed the word 'kook' at her, causing her to giggle a little before turning to serve the strange man. Soul took this opportunity to gawk at the strangeness of the man's appearance and attire. He wore what appeared to be an all-black suit with small skull cufflinks and he had black hair with white stripes dyed horizontally across half of his long fringe. Was this some kind of new fashion trend, a hybrid between Goth Business? If so he was not jumping aboard that train, he liked his strange style, complete with white hair and red eyes.

"Large black"

That's all the man said. Nothing else, no hello how are you or anything. Then he dumped the money on the counter and went to stand off to the side leaving Maka to scrape it off the counter. Geez what was his issue. The raven haired boy started to tap his foot impatiently after about 30 seconds and glanced at his watch. What could he be in such a hurry for? It was pretty late, but based off his attire he probably made all his appointments late at night. He decided then and there he did not like whoever this was, he was rude to Maka and an all-round asshole. Soul finished making the coffee and placed it up on the counter. Goth boy quickly walked over and grabbed the steaming drink before hurrying out the door and out of his line of sight.

"Okay well that guy was a complete jerk". Soul had to agree with her. "I wonder why he was in such a rush it was actually kind of suspicious, don't you think" "… I guess, you're the police officer aren't you?" he threw his famous toothy smirk across to her. Maka just narrowed her eyes at him in response and returned to her previous activity of wiping down the bench. A few minutes later Maka paused and exclaimed. "Oh my death, I knew I recognised him from somewhere, Soul that's the Police commissioner's son. I've seen him around the academy a couple of times, he was apparently fast tracked through to become an official officer." Soul stared at her in surprise, what the hell was a high up police officer's son doing running around at this time of night. He wasn't in uniform, maybe he was on a stakeout. Damn he should have tried following him or something just for a little bit to see what he was doing. His curiosity had been piqued.

Maka was just plain confused. What was Police Commissioner Death's son doing? He was incredibly mysterious, the few times she had seen him at the academy building he had never spoken to anyone and only ever went into his father's office. She also had never seen him in an officer's uniform and now that she thought about it that was incredibly odd. She had to start paying more attention if she was ever going to be an officer and get her private investigators license. She couldn't stop thinking about it as Soul drove her home. It had kind of become a thing between them and Maka was very thankful. She walked up the staircase to apartment and opened the door to her apartment. It wasn't very big, but that was okay with her. She didn't need some giant condo, she liked the cosy feel of her place. She walked over to the fridge to find any leftovers she could eat for tea and saw a white envelope sitting in the middle of her dining table. She was positive that hadn't been there in the morning. In fact, she was 100% sure. She began to listen for any noise to indicate another person in her apartment but she couldn't hear anything. She proceeded to check every room and hiding place she could think of, she looked at the door lock, but there were no signs of a break in. When she was sure she was alone, she cautiously approached the envelope and slowly opened it. If there was some kind of poison in it, she would be able to call someone before she died or passed out. Thankfully there was no poisonous or powder substances inside the pouch. Maka emptied its contents onto the table. The envelope was full of photos of various people. There were a couple of Police commissioner Death's son, a strange scarred looking man in a white lab coat and a photograph of her dad. What was a picture of her dad doing in here, she hadn't seen him in years. Lying in her bed Maka couldn't forget about the photos and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep plagued by nightmares.


End file.
